Love Submition
by xxbrighterthansunshinexx
Summary: A spelling mistake and the pressing of a send button with a broken heart throws two vulnerable people into an unexpected relationship. With both of them crushed from previous relationships, Lilly and Joe have more in common than they thought. Total Loe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, okay so this is my very first Loefic EVER! And I'm so excited to write this because the inspiration came from an actual thing that happened to me. We got this crazy email from a guy we didn't know and I kinda just worked my way from that. So this chapter is pretty long, so don't expect all of them to be like this. I do have school and stuff so I won't be able to update like crazy, but I'll try my best! So without further ado, "Love Submiton!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Joseph Adam Jonas, Greg Garbowsky, Lilly Truscott, Oliver Oken, or Miley Stewart, but man I wish I owned Joe and Garbo...**

* * *

Okay. Life sucked. It was September 13th and just days before the dance at school and we broke up. 3 years. 3 fucking years. You do one thing wrong and it all goes down the drain. Okay, so maybe it wasn't just one thing. Maybe it was three or four or ten things...Does it really matter? The point is, I can't take what I did back and honestly, I don't regret anything. Yet.

Yeah, so I guess I should backtrack a little. The name is Lilly Truscott. I go to school, I do homework, I eat, I sleep, I skateboard, I draw, and I talk. That's pretty much it. Or at least that's what I _**used **_to do...I don't know how my body is really gonna handle the whole not seeing the love of my life situation.

Oliver Oken. Ouch. It even hurt thinking his name. He was gorgeous, popular, but down to earth, a jock, and just all around perfect. I always thought it was crazy how such a normal person like me had ended up with such a flawless guy. I should have known it wouldn't have lasted, that at one point I was bound to screw it up. And boy did I, big time.

We were studying together for some stupid history test. It was raining outside. I was lying on the couch and Oliver was on the floor leaning against it, looking up at me. I loved it when he did that, yet he never did know. His eyes would get all soft and turn this hazel color and then when he saw me staring back he'd snap out of his little trance and grunt like nothing had happened. But we both knew that I saw every time he did it.

It was like he was scared to show me that he was in love. But he had no reason to be...we'd been saying, "I love you" since the one-year mark and we didn't exactly make our displays of affection private. But it bugged me how he tried to cover up how he stared at me.

But that day, I couldn't tell you why that day in particular, but that day, I decided to confront him about it.

"Hey, Ollie," He looked the other way. "Oliver." He slowly turned his head towards me.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Why do you always try to hide the fact that you stare at me?"

"I don't stare at you...I mean, I love you, but I don't stare at you...jeez Lils, don't get too into yourself!" He playfully chuckled, but I knew there was a hint of truth in there. Was I just imagining his stares? I mean they weren't ever more than a second long, but they were there weren't they? I just didn't get it...why hide it? Unless I _**was **_imagining it...

"Huh...I guess I'm going crazy" I said more to myself than to Oliver.

Maybe I was seeing Oliver do little things like stare at me or play with my hair differently than he was...was I more in love with him than he was with me? Shit.

"Sorry, Lilly, but I gotta go..." He said abruptly after a few moments of silence.

"Oh," I said disappointment filling my voice, "I thought you were gonna have dinner here."

"Yeh, well I'm really..." he searched for words. "...Tired. So I'm gonna go home and take a nap." He pecked my cheek quickly and started to head out the door.

"Wait, Oliver!" I called after him and he turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" I asked, scared to know the answer...he'd never acted like this around me before and it was sorta weirding me out. Oliver was always talkative and now he was silent, and Oliver _**never **_turned down a free dinner.

"Yeah..." he was debating on whether to tell me or not. "It's just what you just said...Lils, I do stare at you...but I don't mean to! It's like so weird because just all of a sudden I'll get the urge to pick her up and kiss her."

"Her?" I asked, clearly confused. He did not just say 'her.'

"You...I meant you..." Oliver said...but anyone could tell he was lying. He sighed in defeat. "Ugh, no, this isn't fair to you. I do stare at you...but it's not _**really you.**_"

I couldn't speak. What was he saying? Was he in love with someone else?

"Sometimes I just go off into a trance and forget where I am...and it's just so perfect there. There's this girl, with long blonde hair who runs up to me and we just...I don't know connect..." He wasn't paying attention anymore...he was off in that world now apparently. And then he shook his head quickly. "I'm sorry Lilly, I shouldn't be telling you this..."

"No, I'm kinda glad you did...I'd rather know than have you keep secrets from me." What was I saying? I didn't want to know this!! Oliver, my boyfriend, was in love with someone else, someone NOTHING like me...I was just average with straight dirty blonde hair...not some goddess with flowing blonde wavy locks! Who ever said looks didn't matter was seriously delusional.

"Oh well...I'm sorry...I just think that maybe we should take a break, you know, so I can sort out who I'm really in love with?" he asked hopefully.

Whoa. WHAT? I'm in a competition now? With a dream girl? Why did I have to bring the staring up? Why? And why did I say what I did next?

"Um, yeh Oliver, I think we do need a break." I swallowed. "But a forever break...I don't know if I can deal with the fact that you're in love with someone else...or something else, rather."

"Oh, okay," He looked hurt. But nowhere near as hurt as I felt. "See ya around, I guess" and then he ran out the door. And that was it. Me and my big mouth.

Shit. Double shit. I just ruined everything. I sighed and picked up my books off of the couch and dragged myself up the stairs to my messy room. What now? I was left with two options: Wallow in self pity and attempt to mend my broken heart, or study for history. Who was I kidding...I was NOT in the mood to study.

As you could probably guess, I didn't do much that night except cry in my room. My parents weren't too worried; they just assumed I was studying.

Friday was off feeling at school; I didn't talk to many people...just my best friend, Miley. She knew better than to talk about the incident. She was the observant type, and she could definitely see I didn't want to talk.

I saw Oliver sitting at our usual lunch table. He was laughing. Yes, laughing, while I was at some back table trying to hold back tears with Miley rubbing my shoulder. Life was beyond unfair. I was alone, and he had his dumbass dream girl.

Thank god for the weekend. On Saturday I got up and turned on my computer to check my email. I hadn't really been social since Thursday night, so I had a few new emails. Mostly spam. As you probably could have guessed, I'm not the most social person. However one email in particular caught my eye. It was just so...odd.

* * *

To: LiveLovee

From: DangerMan815

Subject: This is goodbye...

Hello All,

I just wanted to let you all know that I'm moving. I just can't handle this town anymore. I'm fed up with all the memories that constantly haunt me. Miranda hurt me...badly and I don't know how to deal with my emotions. I can't handle the questions or crazy stares I get from people these days, so I just need to get away. I hope you understand. Some would say I'm being immature by just running away from my problems, but I can't help it. So this is a farewell to my loved ones. I will miss some of you dearly, but you can contact me through email. In the words of Shakespeare..."Goodnight, Goodnight, Parting is such sweet sorrow."

Joseph.

* * *

I had to do read the letter through twice to make sure it was really there in my inbox. Who the hell was this guy and what did this chick do to him? It almost made me feel better about my own relationship problems, to know that I wasn't in as deep of shit as this guy. Almost.

I sat and thought for a minute and racked my brain to see if I even knew any Mirandas or Josephs. I didn't. So how did I end up with this crazy email? I thought about responding just to ask what happened. But then I second-guessed it, because if this guy was in so much pain to leave a town, he probably didn't want to spill his guts to a complete stranger. But he seemed like such an interesting character, someone I would be friends with in another life. I mean what guy quotes Shakespeare that isn't cool? It was just so random though. Why would I get this email? Did he confuse my email for someone else's?

Then I laughed. This was probably just some fake letter that was sent out from those websites that steal people's email addresses and send out spam. Yeah, that was it. I was worrying about something that was totally and completely bogus.

I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head. I turned off the computer and took a quick shower. After all I had had a long week. Going from perfectly in love to confused and broken-hearted drained almost all my energy.

**Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe****  
**

Joseph Adam Jonas unloaded one last box and then sighed. He slumped over to where a couch should have been and pulled his knees up to his chest in a fetal position. His new house was cold and lonely. What had he done? He had moved away from all his friends, and family. All because of one girl, well she wasn't just some girl to him...she _**was **_the love of his life, but apparently he didn't mean as much to her as she had to him, on the count of she had had the nerve to cheat on him and then publicly embarrass him. Joe sighed again. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Miranda. Miranda Linda Mayz. God, he was so screwed. And of course he thought it would be okay to just run away from all his problems...how stupid. He thought of all his loved ones, were they sad or just confused? After all she was close to them too. Poor little Frankie would be so crushed when he found out that his sister-like figure had just left him. And he didn't even have the heart to tell them all he was leaving. He threw the news at them with an email...it didn't explain much, but he didn't want to go through the pain in thinking about the incident again, and most already knew what was going on with the breakup. He felt bad for just up and leaving like he did, but he had a phone, he had a computer, he could communicate with them for a while until he got up the guts to return home.

Just then his cell phone started ringing. Joe fumbled around looking for his iPhone, but then saw who was calling. The caller ID labeled the person as Greg Garbowsky aka Garbo. The Jonas Brothers' ex bass guitar player, Joe's ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend, and worst of all, his ex-best friend. Joe chucked his phone across the room, he thought he heard the shattering of glass and electrical parts but he was too preoccupied with sobbing to care. The nerve he had for calling. His so-called best friend had cheated with the love of his life, and Joe had caught them in the act. And on top of all that, Miranda went to Perez Hilton and told the whole world that Joe was such a jerk and had cheated on her, because she felt that she had a reason to be mad at _**him **_for catching her and Garbo in the act_**.**_ So at the moment, Miranda had instant sympathy from the public and more paparazzi following her now than from when she was seeing Joe, and he was looked at as the bad boyfriend. The only people that knew the truth were Joe's true friends and family. And Joe didn't have the heart or the strength to go on the record to set things straight with the press at the moment. He was too heartbroken. He hadn't even written a song about everything yet, that's how stressed he was. Joe was so used to writing about everything, but he just couldn't yet.

Joe slowly got up and wiped his tears away with the back of his sleeve. He walked into his bedroom and threw himself on his bed, just thinking. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

Crash!

Joe awoke with a jolt. Where was he? Oh right. In his new house, he reached over to turn on the bedside light but there was nothing there. He wiped the crust out of his eyes and looked around. He was backwards on his bed with his feet against the headboard. It was dark outside. Definitely not the way he fell asleep. He looked down and saw his broken lamp. He must have kicked it off the bed.

He then received the memories from his dream that night and shuddered. It was awful. It was a flashback to their 5-year anniversary dinner, which was last fall. He had gotten Miranda this beautiful necklace from Tiffany's that said, "I love you." Which at the time she accepted and cried over. They were so in love, and she was so nice...but that was back then. But in the dream, or rather, nightmare, she had thrown it across the room and then Garbo came and picked Miranda up bridal style and took her off, both of them giggling. Joe shuddered and began crying again. He felt like such a wimp, but he honestly couldn't help it.

**Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe****  
**

So I survived another week of school. It was all pretty much the same as it was last week without _**him**_. But on Friday I had Miley over so my parents wouldn't think that I was depressed. They found out about the breakup on Tuesday and they were awkwardly trying to help me. When they saw Miley walk into the house they looked relieved. We grabbed a snack and then went up to my room.

"Hey, Miles, would you mind if I took a shower? I feel so gross and my head hurts..." I explained quietly after we finished our peanut butter and apples.

"Sure, go ahead Lils! Can I go on your computer though?" She asked hopefully. I nodded meekly.

In the shower I tried to empty out my brain and force everything in it down the drain, but it didn't work. I dried off and walked slowly back to my room, taking deep breaths and trying to forget everything for the night and just have fun like Miley and I used to do every weekend...with Oliver. Oh great. I did it then. I had gone a whole week without saying his name in my brain, and I just blew it. I started crying in the hall.

I heard Miley gasp and looked up. She was still in my room, but I just then realized I'd been outside for quite a while. I took another deep breath, wiped my tears away, and walked into my room. Miley was sitting at the computer staring at something on the Internet.

"Hey," I said, running my fingers through my wet hair.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "Did you hear about this?" She said, referring to the computer screen, it was a screen cap of Perez Hilton's webpage.

"No, what is it?" Usually I was in the loop on celebrity gossip, but I had been out of touch all week.

"Apparently, Joe Jonas cheated on that girl he's been dating for like 5 ½ years! She is like crying in these pictures and everything! But it says she's with a new guy... Oh my gosh! That's Garbo!!" I ran over to my desk to peer over her shoulder. As many of you know, Miley is actually Hannah Montana. So she knew the Jonas Brothers personally and I had met them once, but only as Otis. I have to say I had the biggest crush on Joe Jonas, but I wasn't one of those creepy fans who like stalked them and screamed every time they heard "Jonas". (Author's note: I AM ONE OF THOSE FANS :D) And we knew the rest of the Jonas band as well. Garbo seemed nice when we met him quickly.

"Wow! That's so crazy! I can't believe Joe cheated on her!! I don't believe it...he wouldn't do something like that, would he?" I asked apprehensively.

"Eh...I don't know Lils," Miley said. "Oh well...let's go watch some TV or something."

Later that night I told Miley about that bizarre email I got, but we were both too lazy to get up and actually go read it. So I just summarized it for her. She told me that I should reply and find out what his deal was and ask why I got the email when I didn't even know him. She didn't go into much detail on how I should do so because she fell asleep. I, however, stayed up thinking and crying over Oliver. It was almost habit now.

The next day I was super bored. I decided to go online and check my email again. More spam. But then I saw that curious email again. I sat at my desk for a minute thinking. What if I did send this guy back an email? It couldn't hurt...well me at least, him I wasn't so sure about, and he seemed pretty vulnerable at the moment. But the worst he could do was send back a nasty email, he had no idea who I was or where I lived, so what was the harm?

* * *

To: DangerMan815

From: LiveLovee

Subject: Re: This is goodbye...

Dear Joseph,

Hi, my name is Lilly. I got your email the other day and it kinda confused me. I don't ever recall meeting a Joseph in my lifetime so I was wondering...Who are you?

Oh but what I really wanted to say was, sorry about whatever happened to you. It sounded harsh. I can definitely relate. I know this sounds weird because I'm a complete stranger to you (or maybe not, since you emailed me...) and I probably shouldn't be telling someone I don't know all this, but I felt like I could sympathize with you when I read your email last week. See, I was in love with this guy named Oliver. We were dating for a really long time and last week we broke up...for a stupid reason too. He's in love with someone else, a dream girl of sorts. Yes, that's right, she's not even real. But yeah, he needs time to sort out who he's really in love with, me or his dream girl. And I really don't feel like waiting around for him so I broke it off. I thought we were really in love. Oh well.

Wow, I'm so sorry for just laying this all on you. But I have to say that felt really good to say, well type, haha. I don't even know you and you're already making me laugh. Wow. I'm so insanely crazy.

Anyways, Joseph, I hope you have a good life, because after you read this you are probably going to shudder and think I'm a lunatic and then never write back. Which is okay with me. It'll save me the embarrassment of having to ever meet you. Not that I don't want to. Okay I'm rambling now.

Good luck with your relationship troubles!

Lilly.

* * *

I stared blankly at the computer screen for a couple of minutes just reading over what I had written and then started laughing hysterically. That was like the stupidest thing I had ever read in my entire life. But then I thought about it, that this could be one of those "what the hell?" moments where you just do it. So I did. I pressed "send" and laughed for another ten minutes and then turned off the computer.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you liked it...it's so hard to write the beginning of a story lol. Oh by the way, I totally love Oliver and Garbo, I just wanted to use characters that everyone would know who they are, so no offence to them! I don't really know where I am going with this story yet, so suggestions are welcome and so are reviews!! (Reviews? I love reviews!!) But um yeah...I'll update soon!**

**Peace. Love. Jonas.**

**Emily**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm backkkkk and SOOOO sorry about the wait :( I feel SOOO bad! But i have excuses!! Last weekend I went to the absolutely amazing City Of Hope Concert to see Demi Lovato and the JONAS BROTHERS perform!! It was soooo much fun! But since I was partying so much, I got really sick :(:( My friend think I'm dying because I'm coughing up stuff lol...but don't worry, I'll be fine! Anyways, this chapter is kinda weird and I know you are all gonna say that Joe is too emotional, but I intended it to be like that! Don't worry, this story will get SO much better soon!! Oh and the whole thing with Zuma Beach is totally true. My dad lives in Malibu and I love going there just to think when I'm down there...it's so peaceful!**

**Okay enough rambling from me! Story time!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(:( God, what I would do to own the Jonas Brothers...**

* * *

Joe was eating a grilled cheese sandwich when something in his pocket buzzed for a short second. He wiped his hands on his shorts and reached into his pocket to grab out his new iPhone. His old phone did end up cracking and his parents sent him a new one so they could keep in touch.

He looked at the screen to see where the source of the buzzing was from. He had a new email. He clicked on the little icon with his index finger and looked at who it was from. "LiveLovee." Wasn't that Hilary Duff's email? He opened the email and read it with his mouth hanging open wide. When he read the last line, he did in fact shudder, but then burst out laughing. Who was this girl? But then his face fell. Oh shit! He had accidentally sent some random girl his personal email about his love life. He switched to the contacts portion of the phone and looked up Hilary Duff's email. "LiveLove" Oh crap. He had entered an extra "e" on the end. So he had sent a private email to some random girl that he didn't know. Perfect. At least it seemed like she didn't catch on that he was Joe Jonas and she seemed pretty nice. After all, she was the first person that had made Joseph laugh since his breakup. And they ironically did have a lot in common. Joe decided to email her back so she wouldn't feel like such a dork, and to explain to her what had happened with the accidental sending.

* * *

To: LiveLovee

From: DangerMan815

Subject: Wow, I feel dumb.

Dear Lilly,

First off, I have to explain to you why you got that email. It was supposed to go to my friend Hilary. It's pretty funny because you guys have like the same email addresses except hers is just "livelove." I must have held down the "e" key longer than I meant to! But I have to say, I'm glad that I did. You are the first person that has made me laugh since I moved to Malibu. Your email was so quirky.

But that's too bad about your breakup. As you said, I know what you're going through. I don't know why I am going to do this, but for some reason I feel comfortable telling you things, since you can't judge me because you don't know me. It's strange, but here goes:

I was dating Miranda for 5 ½ years and I loved her more than anything in the world. I was so sure she was the one. I came home from work with a new charm for her bracelet that I had been adding to since the month we met, and I assumed she'd be in the back room like she always was, playing with my younger brother. But when I walked through that door, I saw clothes on the floor...and then people...in the bed. Definitely not my little brother. But it was my Miranda. With my best friend. It hurt so much. And I don't know how I am even typing this right now, since I have tried so hard to stop thinking about it since it happend. Why is it so easy to explain myself to you, Lilly? I don't even know you! You could be some old child molester for all I know. Although I hope you're not! I don't know why, but I trust you. I think it's because we are so similar. Huh.

Okay, now who is the rambler? Anyways, sorry for the mix-up, I feel really bad for dragging you into listening to my boring personal problems. I'll probably never even talk to you again anyways.

So, good luck with your life and problems too.

Joseph.

* * *

Joe pressed the send button and shut his computer. He looked around searching for something to do. After all, he was alone, in a new town, with no friends. He decided to go take a walk.

**Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe****  
**

I got home from school that day and practically collapsed. I started sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't even know why seeing something like Oliver kissing Becca would hurt this bad, after all it had been three weeks since Oliver and I had split. I thought I was getting over him. Apparently this wasn't the case.

All I could do was face the fact that he had moved on. It hurt, but I knew I would get over it...eventually. I walked quietly upstairs and turned on my computer to begin my schoolwork. A little popup signaled that I had a new email.

I stared at the email blankly and then after skimming it quickly to see if it was spam, realized it was from my stranger. He had emailed me back? After I had sounded like a complete, babbling idiot? Wow.

I read the email through one more time and then froze. Malibu? He lived in Malibu? No freaking way. That's where I lived. I was starting to get creeped out. But maybe, just maybe, it was fate trying to be nice to me for once. Maybe I was supposed to like this guy.

I froze as that last thought went through my brain. When did that happen? I liked some guy I had never met before? I shook my head roughly to clear my mind. I decided to go take a walk to get some fresh air.

**Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe****  
**

Joe began jogging as he started crying. At first his walk was peaceful, but then he passed by a lovey-dovey couple and that threw him over the edge. He broke down, but was too far away from home to just shrug it off. He figured if he ran, no one would see his tears. He was wrong.

He tried to focus on the scenery. After all, this was the first time he had really gotten out to see sights in Malibu. Although, it was hard for him to notice the large shrubbery on the left side and the beautiful waves on the right side of the street with annoying and noisy cars zooming down PCH. He got to the light blue sign stating that ZUMA Beach was coming up on his right. Joe slowed his pace and entered the famous beach.

**Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe****  
**

I walked slowly to the rhythm of the waves as my toes became wet and covered in sand. I had been walking for a while now just to reach my favorite destination on the beach. To someone else, it was just another spot on an overcrowded beach, but to me, it was the one place that could make me feel like I was perfect, that I could be anyone I wanted to be. It was the place that you could see everything on all sides of the shore and it had a perfect view of the sunset and Santa Monica Pier.

I was about 50 feet away when I noticed someone sitting in my spot. A boy. He looked to be in his teens with shaggy brown hair. How dare someone sit in my spot! I was a little pissed at first but then I thought about how it was a public beach, he could sit there if he wanted to. I walked over slowly, a little timid, but I wasn't going to sit anywhere else, and sat down a couple feet away from the boy.

He looked over at me. I could tell that he had been crying too. I immediately felt sorry for ever getting mad at him for sitting in my spot. He looked sweet. Actually he looked like Joe Jonas, but it was hard to tell because he was wearing a hat. I then thought _**why would Joe Jonas be sitting alone on a beach and crying?**_

**Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe****  
**

Joe heard footsteps coming closer to him. He looked up through his bangs to see a blonde girl looking around his age coming towards him. He stayed silent but turned his head slightly to get a better look at her.

"So, do you come here to think, too?" The girl asked. Joe thought she looked distraught, but behind all the sadness, he saw a beautiful girl, and he admired her bravery for coming up and talking to him.

"No, I just moved here." Joe replied sullenly.

"Oh," She replied. _**This is awkward.**_Joe thought to himself. He snuck a closer look at her features and discovered that she was truly gorgeous. She had long blonde hair but it was all over the place. Joe assumed she had been crying and he felt a sudden urge to hold her in his arms.

Joe shook his head. He didn't even know this girl!! He'd said what, 5 words to her? He was seriously messed up.

"So, what are you doing here?" He said quietly, trying to start a conversation instead of sitting in an awkward silence.

"Honestly? I'm here to cry" The girl stated.

"Honestly? Me too."

This caused the girl to turn her head slightly. She had a confused look on her face. "Really?"

"Yeh, but I'd rather not talk about it." Joe said.

"Me neither."

After another silence, this one not quite as awkward, the girl's cell phone started ringing.

"Mandy always laughs when I act stupid

I am unaware that I'm a nuisance..."

She picked it up quickly, embarrassed. "Hello?" Joe heard mumbling on the other line. He turned to look over to the Santa Monica pier while the girl talked to whoever was on the phone. He wanted to laugh, but held it in. This girl had one of his band's first songs as her ringtone.

Joe heard her shut her phone and turned back to the girl. "Nice ringtone," he said beaming.

"Hah. Thanks." Joe felt bad. He probably just humiliated her.

"I have to go," the girl said suddenly. Joe turned towards her and didn't know what to do. He had only talked to this girl for like 5 minutes, yet he wanted to see her again. He felt it would be weird asking for her number considering the length of their conversation so he just watched her walk away. He began to silently cry once again, not just because of Miranda this time, but because of the girl. There was so much he didn't get to ask her. Why was she crying? Why couldn't he talk to her? Why did he feel such a strong connection between them? WHAT WAS HER NAME?

* * *

**Okay sorry about so many view changes. Hopefully you've caught on that Lilly is in first person and Joe is in third. Don't ask me why I did it that way because I have no clue. lol. Anyways, review pretty please :D:D Oh and for my own advertisement (i'm so bad) you can check out my videos from the City Of Hope Concert on my youtube account (jonaslove823) or my friend Anna's (Tropigal1220)...okay I'm done! Thankssss 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I know you are all mad...I'm so bad at updating, and I'm SOOO sorry! But I have TWOOOO chapters for you tonight...so be happy!! I started moving a little faster cuz all the stuff between the communication of Joe and Lilly kinda bores me, so I kept those short and I'm moving their relationship a little faster now! So hopefully that makes you happy as well! So here we go with chapter three!!**

**Disclaimer: Emily owns nothing what so ever...**

* * *

To: DangerMan815

From: LiveLovee

Subject: Re: Wow, I Feel Dumb

Dear Joseph,

I can't believe you even understood my last message. It was pretty crazy. I just got your email and I'm so sorry about your situation with Miranda.

But okay I'm dropping that because I'm going to make this email positive. I learned something valuable today at the beach and I figured since we have such similar problems that you could benefit from it too.

Well let me start from the beginning: I saw Oliver kiss a girl today. I felt like my heart broke right in two once again and just stood there staring until my friend Miley came and dragged me away. I tried to hold it together and did a pretty good job if I do say so myself, that was until I got home. I broke down for like the fortieth time this month. And then I went to the computer and saw your email. It just seemed so weird to me that you responded. If I were you, I would have thought I (me-me, not me being you lol) was crazy and just ignored the email. But apparently you're special, so good for you! Oh I had a point to this email; so let me get back to that...

So I went to my spot on the beach to get some fresh air and I saw a boy there that changed my perspective on things. He looked pretty bummed out and seeing him there reminded me that I'm not the only one that has problems in life, that I should get over my broken heart and get back out there and be the Lilly that I always planned to be.

Anyways, I just wanted to share that with you...I don't really know why, but it could give you a meaning too. Oh and you live in Malibu? That's so weird, I live there too! But don't get any ideas; I still don't know if you are some crazy child molester either!

There I go getting all crazy weird again. Anyways, thanks for listening Joseph, again, I don't know why I can tell you things, we just relate so well I guess...whatever.

Lilly.

* * *

I looked over the email and then stopped. What was the point in checking if I sounded stupid, I knew I did. And I didn't know Joseph, so why would he care? Although I wish I did know him. I mean, Miley helps me a lot...I just wish someone was here with me that understood me, and I thought that person would be someone like Joseph.

"Lilly!!" Miley yelled to me throwing me out of my thoughts. I didn't hear her come in.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Guess what I have to make you feel better!" She said excitedly.

"What?" I said, not very enthusiastically. She held up a pair of tickets. "What are those?"

"Tickets to see Coldplay!" Miley just about screamed.

I stared at her in shock. I LOVED Coldplay. I knew she was Hannah Montana and all, but sometimes it just surprised me at how many perks she got out of being a pop star. "Really?" I asked, grabbing the tickets to see if they were authentic. "When?"

"This Friday!!"

We jumped up and down together squealing and it made me feel good. It felt like old times.

**Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe****  
**

Joe looked at his laptop, astonished. Lilly lived in Malibu and was at the beach today. So was he and he definitely looked sad like she described. He thought he felt a connection to the girl sitting next to him. He shook his head and chuckled. This girl had him thinking such crazy thoughts, of course it wasn't Lilly at the beach...there were three beaches in Malibu and they were massive. He was at one in a deserted corner, there was no way it was her. It could have been anybody. He shook his head again. Yeah, she definitely had him going crazy (A/N: sorry couldn't help quoting a JB song!!)

And what she had said did definitely hit him. He had been moping around long enough. He needed to get over Miranda. He wasn't the only one in the world who was hurt. There were people losing their lives over seas and to fatal diseases and he was sitting here heartbroken. He suddenly felt disgusted with himself. He knew he liked Lilly and he wasn't going to take another chance at losing someone he could trust.

* * *

To: LiveLovee

From: DangerMan815

Subject: You're right.

Dear Lilly,

You are so right! I'm done moping. I'm done crying. I'm done with all the drama. Miranda is happy and fine so why shouldn't I be? Yeah, it hurts but I'll get over it.

I know this is weird but I feel a strong connection with you. So I want to get to know you better. Let's play a game. It's one of my favorites: Twenty Questions. If you don't want to play, it's fine. I don't want you to think I'm some crazed five year old who wants to play games all the time. I'm just bored here all by myself. You said you lived in Malibu, too, wow, that's ironic. Haha, maybe I'll bump into you someday.

Okay well, talk to you soon, I hope.

Joseph.

* * *

He felt better already. Lilly had a way of making him feel better. And the lesson that she had just taught him had changed him already, he felt refreshed and ready to head back out into the world.

Joe's cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" He answered into the phone, It was his brother, Nick.

"Hey, how you doin', bro?" Nick asked carefully.

"Better actually," Joe replied.

"Oh great! Hey listen, we have tickets this weekend to Coldplay if you want to go...backstage passes and everything, and I know you really like them..."

"Oh...cool," Joe was debating in his brain on whether to say he would go. It would be the first time since the break-up that he would be out in public as Joe Jonas. But then he thought of Lilly's advice. Stop moping.

"If you don't want to go that's fine, no pressure, you've been through a lot..."

"No," Joe said confidently. "I'm done sitting at home, I'll go."

"Alright! See you Friday night! I'm really glad you're coming Joe," Nick said sympathetically.

"Me too, thanks for the invite and see you soon, love ya! Bye!" Joe said, smiling as he hung up the phone. He felt good. Lilly was right.

**Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe****  
**

* * *

To: DangerMan815

From: LiveLovee

Subject: It's on!

Dear Joseph,

Obviously you do need to get to know me, because anyone that does know me knows that I LOVE games! So bring it on, I will answer anything you throw at me!

Can't wait for the challenge :P

Lilly.

* * *

I was excited. I had an amazing concert to look forward to and I was going to play a game with Joseph. I wasn't really sure what to expect for that, but I thought to myself before sending him that email, what the hell? Why not? All I had to do was wait for him to send me the questions.

I realized I was happy. Maybe I did kind of like him. But there was one problem, I didn't know him. So what could I do?

* * *

**Okay so I'll post the next chapter within the next hour...and be prepared...it gets a little...well, you'll see. Review!!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay second chapter of the night...and I know it's short and I'm sorry :( And it kinda sucks. I just needed to get it done and I'll work on the next chapter throughout this week and hopefully post soon. I know their relationship is moving fast and stuff and this story is speeding up too, but I intended for it to be like that. Their relationship is growing fast and they really like each other so...yeah who knows what will happen? (haha I do, but you don't :P.) Okay I'm gonna stop rambling so you can read!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

To: LiveLovee

From: DangerMan815

Subject: Re: It's on!

Dear Lilly,

Before we start the game, I just wanted to say thanks for the advice before. My brother called and I'm getting out of the house finally and going to a Coldplay concert. I'm really excited because I love their music, but I'm even more excited about moving on. This will give me a chance to have fun and I owe it all to you, because if you weren't emailing me, I'd be sitting on my bed throwing things at walls and breaking down. So thank you.

Okay, now it's game time!

1) What's your favorite band?

2) Have you ever broken any bones?

3) What's your dream job?

4) What's your favorite fruit?

5) Oranges or Apples?

6) Halloween or Thanksgiving?

7) Do you have any pets?

8) What's your favorite color?

9) What is the one thing you want to do in life?

10) What's your most prized possession?

11) Who's your favorite author?

12) Do you like waffles?

13) Did you laugh reading the last question?

14) What song has the most meaning to you?

15) Why are you still reading this?

16) Why is it so hard to come up with random questions?

17) Mangoes or Pencils?

18) Why do we end every email with just our name and a period?

19) Why do I like you?

20) Tell me one secret about you.

Okay so that was really random I know, and I know the last one wasn't really a question. But hey, I had fun and what else could I do at 4 am on a Sunday?

Anyways, can't wait to read your answers!!

Waiting,

Joseph.

P.S. See? I ended that one with a salutation!

* * *

Joe clicked the send button and thought about what he had wrote. He was pretty random most of the time, but he thought back to his nineteenth question, "Why do I like you?" Why did he like her? And how would she take that question? He just had to wait to find out the answer from her.

**Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe****  
**

* * *

To: DangerMan815

From: LiveLovee

Subject: Re: Re: It's on!

Dear Joe,

Here we go:

1) What's your favorite band?

Don't laugh...the Jonas Brothers. They're really good!!

2) Have you ever broken any bones?

Yes actually, I got in a gnarly skateboarding accident in the 8th grade and broke my arm, I haven't skateboarded since.

3) What's your dream job?

I honestly don't know right now. I love music and I LOVE to draw. So maybe something in the artistic department but I don't know...

4) What's your favorite fruit?

Mangoes.

5) Oranges or Apples?

Apples!!

6) Halloween or Thanksgiving?

Halloween. Duh. Cool costumes and candy.

7) Do you have any pets?

A goldfish named Sway. I wanted a dog, but my dad is allergic.

8) What's your favorite color?

Lavender

9) What is the one thing you want to do in life?

Make a difference

10) What's your most prized possession?

My sketchbook

11) Who's your favorite author?

William Shakespeare

12) Do you like waffles?

Of course!

13) Did you laugh reading the last question?

Yes...that song is my friend's ringtone :P

14) What song has the most meaning to you?

"Fix You" by Coldplay

15) Why are you still reading this?

I don't know...nothing else better to do! Jk...I want to.

16) Why is it so hard to come up with random questions?

I couldn't tell you...

17) Mangoes or Pencils?

Mangoes! DUH!

18) Why do we end every email with just our name and a period?

Hmm I never really noticed.

19) Why do I like you?

I don't know. Why DO people like each other? I couldn't tell you, but I can tell you the feeling is mutual.

20) Tell me one secret about you.

I think I might like you back. Like really like you.

Oh my goodness, you are going to a Coldplay concert too? I'm going on Friday with my friend! We have way too much in common...

Sincerely,

Lilly.

* * *

I stared at the email. He liked me? Wait, what if he didn't mean like-like? Then that little voice in the back of my mind kicked in again. Just do it. What did I have to lose?

I pressed send squeezing my eyes shut and praying to God I didn't just mess this whole Internet relationship up.

**Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe****  
**

Joe heard a soft beep come from his phone and practically spilled his frappechino as he reached into his pocket to grab it out. He was at the local Starbucks trying to pass time waiting for Lilly's response. He was really falling for her.

He clicked open his email. Any person passing by could have compared his grin to that of a toddler eating cake. He read through each response and laughed. All her responses were things that he himself would have said. But he then paused at numbers nineteen and twenty. She did take it the right way. And she felt the same way. And she would be at Coldplay this weekend. Joe was instantly very giddy.

He could finally meet his dream girl. He thought about that one. She really was the girl of his dreams. He knew he was moving fast, but it all felt right. It all felt right.

* * *

To: LiveLovee

From: DangerMan815

Subject: You win.

Dear Lilly,

Amazing. We do have so much in common. I say this because pretty much everything you said is what I would have answered that way too. And it just gets better because I like you and you like me. And I know it's weird, but I for some reason do, really like you. I know we've both been through a lot of crap with past relationships but I think this is fate's way of making it up to us. I think we are supposed to be together.

And we can be. I'm going to Coldplay on Friday too. Meet me there?

Can't wait to meet you sometime,

Joseph.

* * *

**Okay so yeah, he's falling for her. Hard. But don't worry this story isn't ending too soon, they won't just meet and live all happily ever after. Psh, you think I'd be THAT cliché? Well usually I am...but not this time! dramatic pause lol I'll try to update soon! Review pleaseeeeeee 33**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeh, I know, I lied. But guess what??? I'm done! Yep, done with the story! I've actually had this written for a while and never wanted to edit or post. So I'm a lazy bum, sue me. But yeh, I'm so sad, this is the second to last chapter. And I know it sucks...I wrote 75 % of it at 4 am and beyond. But whatever, you either enjoy it or you don't ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I own like what, uhhh, oh wait that's right, NOTHING!  
**

So it was Friday night already. I was so freaking excited. Not just because of Coldplay, but because I was meeting the guy that I was in...like with. God, I was so in over my head. I was about to claim I was in love with a guy I've never met. But why lie? I knew I was. This was all just so confusing. I mean what if I met him and he was a freak? Or even worse, he was like a rapist or something.

I sighed and Miley looked over. "What's wrong, Lills—er Lola? " I was already clad in my crazy outfit and green wig on the way to the concert with "Hannah." "Is it Oliver again?"

Oliver? Wow, I hadn't thought about him in almost a week. Joseph had really changed my priorities in life. I realized I hadn't really told her much about this whole situation with my Internet relationship. I should have probably informed her sooner, but honestly I didn't think it was necessary to. She knew some stuff, just not the whole shebang. So I told her the whole story right then and there...just in case something did end up happening tonight.

"Aww he said 'Meet me there?' That is so cute! You _have_ to see him tonight!" It was funny how quickly Miley's emotions changed. She was extremely apprehensive at first because when she suggested to me to email him back at our little sleepover, she didn't mean for me to get into a relationship with this guy, but then when she heard about the rest of the emails she got into this squealing girl phase.

"Yeah," I said giggling.

"Well what'd you send back??" Miley asked excitedly.

"I said something along the lines of 'sure' then he sent me back his number so I could text him where to meet tonight, he told me I didn't have to send mine back because I told him how I was a little nervous about meeting him."

"Oh my gosh Lilly! This is so cool! I'll be with you the whole time to make sure you're safe okay?"

**Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe****  
**

Joe was in a limo on the way to the Coldplay concert with his two brothers. He was staring blankly out the window watching the cars pass and thinking about Lilly. He desperately wanted to meet her. To see her.

"So Joe, who is the girl?" Joe's head whipped over to look at Kevin.

"What girl?" He almost shouted. How did he know?

"Joe, we're your brothers. We can tell that you're nervous about something. And there's no tours coming up, no photo shoots, nothing on our agenda, so what else could it be besides a girl?" Nick explained.

"Plus you're wearing you're first impression shirt," Kevin finalized.

Joe was impressed. "Wow, you guys are good."

The other two Jonas brothers high-fived loudly. "So who is she?" Nick asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know, but I'll find out tonight."

Just then the limo halted and, Jack, the driver rolled down the window to give his parking pass to the gatekeeper.

"Thank you! Just go park over in that back parking lot; actually you can just follow Ms. Montana's limo in. She just arrived as well!"

Jack tilted his hat and nodded a thank you and followed the limo in front of him. Nick looked up and strained to see what was ahead of them.

"Do you think that's really Hannah?" Nick asked rather excitedly. Everyone knew he had a little crush on her, ever since they met last summer.

"Yeah, Nick, because Hannah Montana, the princess of pop, likes Coldplay. Not!" Kevin said sarcastically.

"Hey, you never know!" Nick fired back.

The two continued to bicker while Joe thought about Lilly. He couldn't wait to meet her.

**Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe****  
**

Miley and I were sitting backstage waiting for the concert to start. I stared at my phone. Should I text him now? I didn't want to ask Miley because then I would seem overexcited, and oh the grief she would give me for that! I sighed and set my phone on the table.

Just then Chris Martin of Coldplay walked by and I freaked! I chased after him and Miley followed close behind, both of us calling for his autograph.

Chris finally stopped and signed some stuff for us. Miley and I were so happy we skipped off back to our spot from before. However, I was apparently too gleeful to pay attention and slammed into something hard and fell to the ground.

I looked up and saw a hand reached out to me; belonging to the person I crashed into, a.k.a. Joe Jonas.

"Are you okay, Lola?" He asked sweetly, still holding his hand out for me, to help me up. I looked around to make sure that I wasn't just imagining this. I saw a mirror in the distance and saw my reflection in it-green wig askew.

"Uh yeah, thanks!" I said hastily taking his hand and then fixing my wig.

"No problem."

"Um, where did Mi-Hannah go?" I asked, catching myself.

"Nick took her away when he saw her," Joe replied. I made an "oh" with my mouth and started walking back to the table I was standing near before, Joe in tow. It felt just like the first time I met him-Kevin off with the band, Nick with Miley, and us awkwardly talking. But it wasn't too bad, I knew it would get better, just like the last time. Come to think of it, it was like a big flirt fest by the end of that night. He was so funny and kind and made my heart soar. That was before Oliver and I dated. Oh, Oliver...I forgot about him. I smiled to myself, proud that I was over him, and looked over to Joe. He smiled back at me. I remembered why I had a crush on him before. Before I "met" Joseph that is. I couldn't wait til I could text him.

We finally reached that table and even though I was talking to one of the hottest celebrities on the planet, I found my thoughts drifting towards Joseph. I looked down at the spot where I had left my phone while Joe was telling me about something Frankie had done last week.

"Where the hell is my phone?" I said, interrupting Joe.

"Um, I don't know," he said, clearly confused.

My mind blanked. Where was it? I left it RIGHT THERE! What if it was gone? If so, I couldn't text Joseph! Crap. Double crap.

**Dun. Dun. Dun. Jkjk. So...that was the second to last chapter? Love, hate, don't care? let me know!! I want like 6 reviews before I post the last and final chapter of "Love Submition!" (wow that sounded way too serious for me!)**

**But yeah, please review! It would make me happy!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter time!! Thanks for all the amazing reviews and alerts, guys, I REALLY appreciate it! Awww :( aren't you sad it's over? I am! Although, get ready for a new Loe story by me coming up in like the extremely near future! I'm doing it for a program called National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) once again this year, which all you FFers should check out-it's "write" up your alley! hahahha I'm so punny! But in a nutshell, you set a wordcount goal and try to achieve it in the month of November-it's a lot of fun, so I encourage you to attempt to do it...and add me as a friend on the site (FF won't let me post the link so just look up nanowrimo youth writing program and you should find it!)  
**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing...boo hoo :(**

Joe searched with Lola for about an hour to find her phone

Joe searched with Lola for about an hour to find her phone. They didn't. He checked his phone every so often to see if Lilly had texted him. She hadn't. He was starting to have doubts. What if they wouldn't meet?

"Ugh! It's no use!" Lola said, slumping to the ground against a door. Joe slumped down next to her.

"I'm sorry, Lola, that really sucks!" Joe said, trying to be sympathetic.

"It's okay, it's just I needed to have that to get a hold of someone later, that's all..." Lola said. She looked awfully depressed.

Joe tried to pull her into a hug to make her feel better, she responded awkwardly and he ended up elbowing her lightly in the head, knocking her green wig straight to the floor. Joe looked down at it awestruck and then looked up at Lola and gasped, he saw it now, those eyes, that voice...

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Lola said grabbing her wig and trying to put it back on. "Oh what's the use?" She said rhetorically, pulling her wig fully off and letting her hair down.

Joe was still staring at her. "What?" She asked, apprehensive.

"It's you!" He breathed.

"Huh?"

"It's you...the girl from the beach with the 'Mandy' ringtone" Joe looked almost ecstatic.

"Oh my god! That WAS you! I thought you were Joe Jonas, but then I thought it would be weird for you to be at a beach crying..." Lola said, astonished.

"Yeah, that was me," Joe looked embarrassed.

"May I ask why you were there?"

"Only if you tell me something after," Joe responded.

"Deal!"

"Okay, so you've probably heard about how Miranda and I broke up," Lola nodded. "But you didn't hear the real story. I broke up with her, but only because I caught HER cheating on ME, not the other way around! I walked in on her in bed with Garbo..." Joe was proud of himself. He honestly didn't feel bad anymore. He was finally over her. Finally.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" was all Lola could reply with. "I knew you weren't the type of person to cheat on someone. God, that's just awful!"

"Eh, it's better now, I think I'm over her," Joe said confidently.

"Okay, what did you want to know?" Lola asked.

"Oh right. Your name isn't really Lola is it?"

**Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe****  
**

I gasped. How did he know? "Um no," What did she have to lose? He already saw what she looked like. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course."

"Okay so long story short, my name is Lilly and my best friend is Miley Stuart, known to the world as Hannah Montana."

"Wow." Joe said.

"Yep, but you have to swear not to tell anyone! But I figured I could tell you, because I just know Miley will spill to Nick one of these days...she's been in love with him forever!" I clapped my hand over my mouth. "Oh my god, don't tell him I said that!"

"It's okay, he's in love with her too." We both giggled.

**Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe****  
**

Joe looked forward and watched some of the show. Coldplay had been amazing so far and he had been having a great time with Lola, uh, Lilly. Just then it clicked. Lilly.

"Hey, Lilly?" She looked over at him. "If you don't mind me asking, who were you going to get a hold of tonight on your phone?"

Lilly looked taken aback by his question. "Well since you already know my biggest secret, I guess I can tell you. I was supposed to text this guy I'm in love with, but the crazy part is that I've never met him before...I know I probably sound stupid right?"

He captured her head in his hands and kissed her. It was the most pleasurable feeling in the world. More meaningful than any kiss he had with Miranda.

**Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe****  
**

I looked up after the kiss, confused. That was amazing, but I thought I was in love with Joseph. Oh my god. How could I have been so stupid?

"Wow," I breathed. I wanted to say something else, but I just couldn't find the words. But then I looked into his eyes again and found the words I was searching for, "You're Joseph aren't you?"

"Yeah," He said simply.

I squealed and then groaned. "Wow, how could I have been so stupid? The whole crying at the beach, your name, Miranda...wow."

"Lilly, it's okay don't beat yourself up, I didn't realize it until just now either!" Joe said chuckling.

"Just think," I said. "We could have done this so long ago if we had introduced ourselves at the beach..."

"True. But I like it better this way. I know we only just met, but I feel like I've known you forever, and you've helped me through so much in the past month. I'm glad I mistyped Hilary Duff's email address."

"I feel the exact same way, but wait, Hilary Duff has almost the same email address as me??" I squealed and then blushed. I was just so happy I had finally met my Joseph.

"Yeah." He said laughing at my excitement and then looked at me seriously in the eyes. "Oh and I love you too."

"What?" I said astonished.

"You said 'I was supposed to text this guy I'm in love with...' I was the guy right?" He asked with a scared look on his face at the end.

I kissed him passionately. "Does that answer your question?"

**Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe****  
**

"Whoa there!" Nick called. Miley squealed.

Joe and Lilly blushed. "Hey guys..." Joe said reaching his arm behind his head, embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, Lilly!" Miley screamed.

"Oh crap, Miley, I know...I should have my wig on...but I told Joe...about us. I'm SO sorry!!" Lilly explained hastily.

"Oh whatever, Nick knows too now, but that's not what I was referring to! Joe is Joseph, isn't he?"

"Yes..." Lilly said and Joe kissed her on the cheek.

"Aww that's so cute! Oh but Nick, we should go drop this phone by the lost and found now," Miley said.

"Okay, sweetie," Nick said grabbing her hand.

"Sweetie?" Lilly and Joe both mocked together. "Guess they hit it off too," Joe whispered to her.

"Yeah! Oh wait, Nick can I see that phone?" Nick handed her a small silver cell phone and Lilly sighed and stuck it into her pocket. Joe laughed.

Miley and Nick shrugged and walked off hand in hand.

"Gee, what a night!" Joe said. "I'm glad I finally met you, Lilly."

"Me too, Joe, you saved me, and for that, I will always love you." Lilly said kissing him once again.

"I've never felt such a strong connection with anyone else before. Reading all your emails brought a smile to my face every time and I didn't even know you. And now that I've met you, I can't imagine life without you're randomness. I love you too." He reached up and rested his palm on her cheek again, looking lovingly into her eyes. Just then "Fix You" began. Joe stood up and held out his hand towards Lilly to pull her up. "Would you like to dance?"

Lilly giggled. This was all such a fairytale to her. She took his hand and laid her head on his chest, slowly swaying to the music. They finally felt right.

"Joe, you 'fixed me.'"

"No, Lilly, we fixed each other," Joe kissed the top of Lilly's blonde hair.

They then turned to watch the remainder of the concert, Lilly in Joe's arms, stealing glances back and forth and occasional kisses.

**Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe ****Loe****  
**

So that was my happy ending. And I'm still living it to this day. Joe and I have been going strong for three years now. I love him with all my heart and he is always there for me. And whom do I have to thank for that? Oliver, Miranda, Hilary Duff, and oh yeah, the Internet.

**Yeah, yeah, I know...cliche ending, but I mean c'mon I love those types of stories! So that's the end! Review, review, review! PLEASE!! It'd make me vewy happy! (haha gotta love Michelle on "Full House") But look out for that new story of mine! I'm not exactly sure how or what's going to happen in it because I was planning on continuing this story for NaNoWriMo...but I wrote it too fast o_0 So if you have any ideas, let me know :)**

**Thanks for all the support guys, I love you tons and tons  
**

**Oh and again, do NaNoWriMo...it's fun, I'll be doing it, and it's freeeee...what's not to love?**

**Oh and Happy Halloween :):) EAT CANDY!  
**


End file.
